Sleepover Aftermath
by 0h-myglob
Summary: Here's a very short piece I wrote after I saw a prompt on Tumblr. Hopefully this holds you guys over while I work on my other updates .-.


_Prompt where after girl's weekend when they sleep with each other, amy wakes up with karma spooning her and nuzzling her neck or with her head on amy's chest nuzzling her boobs and with her hand under her shirt and amy getting all flustered and trying to move without waking her, but she does and when she realizes their position she just jumps back and fall of the bed and starts apologizing a lot and blushing and amy laughing at her and karma being all flushed and saying: shut up buttface_

I slowly open my eyes after what I can only describe as one of the most awkward and longest nights of my life. In my attempt to get back at Lauren for daring Karma and I to kiss each other, I only managed to make things weirder between Karma and I. "HAVE YOU EVER MASTURBATED THINKING ABOUT KARMA?" I could still hear Lauren's smug voice as well as the deafening silence that followed. What was I supposed to say? Unashamedly admit that whenever Karma's warm body wasn't next to mine in my bed I imagined that she was which led into self-pleasuring sessions that could go on for hours? Or outright lie, when everybody in that room already knew the answer? No, walking away was definitely the best decision to make in that situation.

I sighed slowly and tried to stop thinking about it, it really wasn't doing me any good. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt warm breath exhaled onto my neck. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about last night that I didn't realize the position that Karma and I had shifted into while we were asleep. _Fuck, _I thought to myself trying very hard to remain perfectly still. _How do I get off of this bed without waking Karma_, I thought to myself. Needless to say, the position that I found myself in wasn't conducive to the formation of a well thought out plan. I bit my lip hard when I felt Karma exhale against my neck again.

At some point during the night, Karma had shifted her position and pressed her body flush against my back. I could easily feel the rise and fall of her chest against my back and if I concentrated enough I could feel her ni- _Get your mind out of the gutter, Raudenfeld. _I mentally scolded myself. But once the thought had made it's way into my head, there was no force on earth that was strong enough to bring it out. I closed my eyes and tried my best to wipe my mind of every intrusive thought I was having and just let myself feel. I froze completely once I felt Karma moving slightly and nearly let out a moan when I felt that her hand had somehow managed to slip inside my shirt. _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck. Now I really have to move. _Regardless, I stayed glued to where I was. There was no reason why I shouldn't just enjoy this while it lasts, right? So I closed my eyes again and focused on Karma's breathing.

As hard as I tried to keep my mind from wandering, it wasn't really working. But really how could I not think about how close Karma's hand was to certain regions of my body that would just _love _to have her attention. If she just moved her hand down a couple of inches… _That's it, time to go._ I decided. Once again I was met with the same dilemma, how do I disentangle myself from Karma without waking her up? I sighed, there was not easy way out. I tried to shift forward slowly. I was almost sure that I'd be able to get out of my bed undetected until I felt a resonating thump on my thigh. That would be Karma's leg, god damn it. Although there were now a few inches separating us, I could still feel Karma's breath hitting the back of my neck. It's like I was now in my own personal hell.

I counted to three and simply hoped for the best. As I inched slowly towards the end of my bed, Karma's hand dragged slightly against the exposed skin of my stomach. I clenched my jaw to tight to keep any noises from slipping out and possibly waking her. Just then I felt a harsh exhalation that could only mean one thing. Karma was awake. "Oh shit, Amy." Karma backed away from me suddenly and I jerked up on my bed when I hear a loud thump, followed by an even louder groan. I slowly made it to the other side of my bed and peered over the edge to find a deeply blushing Karma with her hand over her eyes. I couldn't help it; I started laughing so hard that I had to lie down. "Shut up, you buttface." Karma muttered and threw a pillow at me, which only made me laugh harder.

Once my laughter had subsided I took a peak at Karma again. Even after a full night of sleep she still managed to be the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth. Her auburn waves stuck out beneath her head in all directions and her hand was still shielding her eyes in an embarrassment that the red color of her skin matched. "Karma?" I tried to keep the amusement out of my voice, I really did. Karma sat up but looked around the room at pretty much everything except me. "I'm sorry my hand was- And my leg-" Karma tried to apologize but only managed to make herself redder and redder in the face every time she started. "Hey Karma it's okay, I can't help it if sleeping you finds me irresistible." I smirked down at her, mirroring the words she'd used with me last night. Karma opened her mouth to reply but shockingly she couldn't find the words she was looking for. I chuckled softly and plopped back down onto my bed. _We'll get back to normal one day, _I thought to myself, _one day._


End file.
